Mating Season
by AyanoUchiha
Summary: It's mating season again, and Kaneko is in for a ride she hadn't experienced in two centuries. My first oneshot and lemon! *blush*


**Mating Season**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha. Don't ask. I have never done an Inuyasha story before, but Sesshomaru is my favorite Inu demon, so...XD! **

**Thought/Speech key:**

_Sesshomaru's beast_

_(Sesshomaru)_

_'Kaneko'_

_('Kaneko's beast')_

* * *

Gazing longingly at the light brown curtain of hair that was dipping itself in the lazy river, beautiful sunkissed skin that shone from the water, his pulse quickeneing at the sight- Wait. _What the hell is he thinking? _Why did it have to be mating season? It made unusually pervy thoughts come to mind. She was very vulnerable dipping in cold water like this. Luckily, she had long established herself as the weaker between the two. The girl's pride and common sense would never allow her to overstep her boundaries more than neccessary.

_If female can hold onto pride during one of the best times of the year, then this Sesshomaru should have no issue. _The beast rationalized. _This Sesshomaru should not have an issue approaching a female during mating season._

_(True. Except, this is the _worst _time of the year. It brings _you _out in the worst way.) _Sesshomaru's beast smiled.

Personally, _I anticipate this time of the year. It's the one time of the year you can actually cut loose. _Deciding not to watch his prey and mentally argue with himself, Sesshomaru stalked off a few miles away from the girl. The two selves came to a mutual agreement: Mate and mark the demoness if she desires. If not, rut to finally get over this aroused state. They were both in heat, so this should be easy for her to decide. Disrobing, Sesshomaru stepped in the babbling river, basking in the way the cold water danced on his hot skin. His prey was on the other side, resting her head on a rock, muttering to herself. She wasn't paying attention, and sneaking behind her would be a fun idea. Instead he makes a loud splash, causing the girl to jump in surprise. She accidentally allowed her scent in the air, a kind of salty, coconut scent, and the demon could only inhale and savor it. _She smells so deliciously exotic... Want her. Badly. _Fortunately, Sesshomaru calmed himself down enough to avoid pouncing her right on the spot. It had been a good century and a half since he last had a bed mate.

"Sesshomaru!" the girl cried out as her face flushed and she covered the visible parts of herself. "Had no one ever told you it's impolite to walk in on a woman naked?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead looking at the chocolate brown demon markings on her body. They went very well with her complexion. He then scoffed at her modesty. She was no virgin either, but she only had one mate. Needless to say, it didn't work out too well.

"Kaneko, you are a demoness. You should not be ashamed of your body." Kaneko's eyes slitted and her cute elfin ears drooped a bit as she pouted.

"Normally, you'd be right, Lord Sesshomaru," she sighed as she turned around to climb out of the water, only to hear a growl-like cough that sounded not too pleased. When she turned around, Sesshomaru was covering his mouth as if he had coughed. _'Probably best not to get out of the water.' _Her inner beast agreed and huffed.

"Why are you here, anyway, Milord?" Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he looked eerily calm.

_"This Sesshomaru considers what you said earlier. It normally would be agreed if it were possible to... as you put it, "fuck mating season," but it is hard to resist the urges that come from being in heat."_ Kaneko stood calmly as well, hands on her hips. _'So that is what this is about. I can't believe he is still on that. Persisent dog.'_

_('Give points for persistence. No male pursues for long while in heat. Alpha looks and smells delicious.')_

_'Shut it! Not you too.'_ Kaneko mentally groaned at the drooling beast within. She tried to smile, but failed. His beast chuckled, while Sesshomaru was nervous.

_(Careful, Kaneko. You are treading on very dangerous grounds.)_

_"You look good. You look very good." _He whispered in her ear and hugged her close. He rested his nose in the area where neck met shoulder, inhaling her scent. "And you smell wonderful." He licked it, kissing softly in order to tease her. "Do you want to be my mate...forever...? If not..." Sesshomaru chuckled as he pulled her ear. "You'll suffer that for as long as you travel with us." Kaneko howled in pain, glaring at him as her ear twitched furiously. Before she could growl at him, he started teasing her earlobe, pulling out mewls of shocked pleasure._ (So her ears are extremely sensitive... this should be fun.) _Turning her back towards him, he continued his minstrations and whispered playfully, "It feels good, doesn't it? You still haven't given an answer." Grinding slowly on her bottom, Sesshomaru groaned softly in her ear, turning her on further.

"I can't if you keep doing things to me. Oh!" She threw her head back in utter bliss as Sesshomaru tweaked one of her nipples. Every protest was shot to Hell. Her inner beast _purred_ at his groans, the feel of his hot mouth nipping, licking and sucking her uppermost weak spot. The way he ground himself, and the fire he was sending with his hands was a lot more than Kaneko could handle. She nearly fainted from lack of oxygen, and Sesshomaru took note of it as his beast howled with excitement. _Take female to castle. More comfortable._

_(Agreed.) _Dressing themselves, Sesshomaru flew them to the castle of the Western Lands, which wasn't far. He had told Jaken that they could come to the castle tomorrow noon. He also ordered the servants prepare a menu for breakfast in the morning and take leave, leaving the castle to the demon lord and his lady-to-be. He led her to his chambers, where he had an outdoor hot spring that was calling for his freezing body. Kaneko looked up at him, wondering what else he had planned with a blush on her face. He stepped inside his chambers, his hand in hers, giving her an inviting look with his eyes. "Would you like to join me in the hot springs?" Kaneko's eyebrows scrunched up together.

"But...I -We were taking a bath... Uhhh..." _'What is my problem?' _Sesshomaru nodded.

"True, but the water chilled me, aside from the fact I flew us here in wet clothes." stripping out of his soaked armor, he headed outside towards the springs. Glancing back at the sopping demoness, he nudged his head forward. "Are you coming?" Kaneko nodded dumbly, letting him go ahead. She blushed, realizing he made her nervous and self-conscious. He made her feel that way whenever he was near, and on top of that, she was in heat, and the strong forest scent he gave off was not helping. She felt like a virgin, nervous and excited. Deciding to not keep her lord waiting, Kaneko slowly stripped out of her clothes, piece by piece. She then untied the obi, removed the detached sleeves and noticed him watching patiently as he waded in the warm water. Slipping off the last of her clothing, Kaneko watched as a growl passed from Sesshomaru's throat. _Hurry up. _Kaneko relaxed as she entered the water, skin tingling from the warm water's embrace. She began to lose herself to her private thoughts, which didn't last long. She tensed as she felt a hand slip in between her thighs. Sesshomaru looked with a devious glint in his eyes, smirking as he let his hands trail up her body, savoring her low moans and seeing her eyes quickly changing color. "Doesn't take much to turn you on, hmmm?" He asked teasingly, sucking on her neck. "Do you want me?" she whispered 'yes' but he wanted to hear her beg. "Do you want me?" He asked again, only to infuriate her.

"Will _this _answer the damn question?" She growled, hungrily crashing her lips into his and denying them air. Seshomaru managed to push the sexually frustrated inu, smiling as he panted for breath. "Now stop teasing me!" The two kissed furiously as the heat between them increased the temperature of the water. Not wanting to look like a pair of inu raisins, Sesshomaru carried her to his bed, never breaking for air. They fell on the bed, Sesshomaru growling his arousal. Kaneko growled back, puling him as close as possible.

"You do know you can't turn back after tonight, right?" Sesshomaru mumbled through kisses.

"Yeah." She sighed as she embraced him. She grinded against him, making Sesshomaru lose concentration for a moment and groan. She then flipped them over, straddling him to suck on his neck, when he pusheded a finger against her womanhood, dripping with her lust. A small gasp escaped her throat, and he chuckled at the sight of her burning red face. She began to explore his body with a quivering hand, down until she saw a small mat of silver hair, never taking her eyes off him. He added a second finger, grinning as she closed her eyes. She grazed a finger against him, her own claw made him twitch against her. He closed his eyes in peasure. Seeing that it made him feel good, she used her hand to glide across him, making him pant with need. He could barely growl threatingly to stop, and she froze, getting pale with fear. He turned her around, staring at the dripping treat. He saw her look at him upside down. And then... the darkest of smiles appeared. Sesshomaru pulled out his fingers, making her whimper at the loss. Sucking his fingers teasingly, Kaneko felt hotter watching.

"I am the dominant one in this relationship." He growled, smiling at the nice view he had before plunging his tongue inside her.

"Which... haaahhh... means...?" She moaned, biting her lip.

"Which means _I _give the pleasure and have all the control. Mmmmmmm... you taste so good, lke mint and coconut." Kaneko grinned, wanting to tease her lover.

"You have control issues. Plus, I didn't know you ate from the land. Ohhh! More! Do that again!" He smirked when he found her weak spot, going slower to aggravate the demoness's inner beast. "S-Stop playing around- Ahhhhhh! Sesshomaru!" He felt her getting close, and so he retracted his tongue, frustrating her more. She turned around, only to be shoved onto her back and kissed, tasting herself. He took her form in fully, looking hungrier with every second.

"...Don't stare at me like that. I get uncomfortable..." she whined, embarrassed and self-conscious.

"Is my mate getting shy?" He teased as he massaged her breast.

"N-No! Your mate is always a bit uneasy with you." There, she said it. Sesshomaru plaed a nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly and raised his eyebrows in understanding. Kaneko sat up, sitting formally while he looked at her questioningly. "I am, however willing to accept the responsibilties that come with being your mate. Please," she got on all fours, spread out for him. "make me yours in the most primal way." He hesitated. "Trust me, I know what I am doing. I love you." _I love you. _Three simple words could never have been spoken so beautifully. Rin said it everyday, and they made him happy and needed. Kaneko said it just now, and they made him feel strange, but a good kind of strange. He gave in to himself, making her lie back on the bed. He wanted to see her face as he pleasured her. Licking her ear, he slowly entered her, panting at the tightness. She said she was not a virgin, but still... Kaneko, however, was enraptured. Never had a male felt this good. She felt her head swim with desire. "Lord...Sesshomaru...Move...please..."

_"So mate is comfortable?" _Sesshomaru asked, moving slowly. She nodded while nuzzling his neck and rubbing his back reassuringly.

_"('Mmmm-hmmmmm... Mate feels very good. But Alpha too slow. Faster.')" _Her beast was raring to go and Sesshomaru only smirked in carnal delight. Going to a quicker and more satisfying pace, the two undulated top the bed, moaning and growling. Her body is responding all too perfectly: with sex-induced sweat making her body look like a slick walking piece of caramel, thigh-length hair haloed around her, eyes 98% red and purple.

_"Mate feels god as well. Mate looks more delicious than anything." _Brushing against her sweet spot, Kaneko twitched and gave a long moan. _"You liked that?" _She nodded desperately. _"Who do you belong to? Say it."_

"Sesshomaru...! Ha-Harder!" Kaneko was in control of herself again. She stared at her lover, who growled and panted as he reverted back to himself. Both beasts enjoyed the unfiltered pleasure and wanted their logical sides to _feel _the copulation between them, to savor the first of many matings. Seeshomaru licked everywhere his tongue could reach and his hands compensated for where his mouth could not touch... for now. He feels a wave of masculine pride seeing his mate breathless and writhing underneath him with her eyes clenched shut. He wanted her to scream, so he began to abuse that spot, only for a few thrusts when he stopped. He wore a feral grin on his face and his eyes gleamed at the sight of the woman nudging her hips frantically, begging him to continue with medium sized breasts bouncing with each hump. He debated his next move. _(What do I want to see her do next...?) _He wanted to see her beg, to make the lustful bitch overshadow the perky inu. He stills her hips as she nears completion, making her growl and whine in sexual frustration.

"Is there something you crave?" She groaned, mentally fussing at him. He growled playfully, knowing she was close to snapping without losing to the beast. "I can't hear you, beautiful. Telepathy does not count." Kaneko's red face dims to pink, arousal lowering. No demon or human outside Rin and her parents called her beautiful. The scent of adoration and surprise filled the air, and Sesshomaru removed himself, much to her disappointment. She got up on all fours, giving him the most lustful look she could muster and a demonic grin.

"You know I love you right?" Sesshomaru nodded. "But if you don't fuck me this instant, you will be in excruciating pain. Don't hold back either." she ordered, fangs shining. The sight made him harder to a painful extent, and he entered from behind roughly, and Kaneko screamed in ecstasy. He whispered in her ear and tweaked a nipple, wanting her to cum harshly. Skin slapped against each other heatedly, and Sesshomaru asked if she felt good. He smiled when she merely glanced back at him, and her eyes fully transformed from it all. He began nipping her shoulder, signaling his impending climax and groaned the first syllable in her name. He sent her over the edge as he marked her, screaming in bliss as his seed filled her. This went on for three hours before the lovers fell asleep.

* * *

That morning, Sesshomaru woke to the sight of light brown hair in his vision. He sat up, seeing Kaneko sleeping peacefully in his bed. He peered at her neck, then smirked smugly. She was his, now and forever. He continued to stare at her until Kaneko stirred herself awake.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey," she replied and turned away from him... only to sit straight up, confusion, shock and worry in her eyes. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kaneko?" She looked at him, then followed his gaze to her still naked body. With a yelp, she covered herself with the blankets. "Something wrong?" The smirk had yet to leave his face.

"Why are you in the same bed as me, without a shirt on?" He only grinned. She wasn't going to like the answer.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Kaneko shook her head, then widened her eyes. "You are my mate now."

"...What?" Sesshomaru sighed as he explained it, with a swift kiss to her neck. Of course, they never got out of bed that morning.

**With Jaken and Rin**

Jaken couldn't understand it. Where had Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kaneko run off to? It wasn't until he saw them that afternoon and smelled them did he realize what happened. Now, it was only a matter of time before there would be a litter of Sessho and Kane pups.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is my first oneshot. I hope you like.**


End file.
